


The Cheese Festival

by cruzrogue



Series: Who Knew?!? [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Ray Palmer invites the Queens to his home up on the mountains to do some business. The town is having their annual Cheese Festival and they have booked a double room suite but unknown to Oliver and Felicity, Thea cancels and all rentals are booked solid she even has Ray and his fiancé Anne agreeing to happily house them for a few nights.Prompt: Only one bed/hammock- Olicity summer sizzler bingo card 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the the Who Knew series.

* * *

Oliver wouldn’t want to be in Thea’s shoes right now. He has never seen Felicity so mad. Truly ballistic raving mad. He could add more adjectives but he isn’t fairing any better than his wife. His sister cancelled their hotel reservations. They’re now in a limo as guests heading to a location they’ll be staying at. As the town is having their annual Cheese Festival.

A planned suite meticulous planned out by Felicity to keep them in their own separate beds. Even if it leaves them pining for the other at least it would be done in secret within private walls. Even if the arrangement to outsiders would be strange. A newly married couple needing separate rooms. The Queens could play off as eccentric billionaires with money to waste and maybe one of them snored beyond reason but still newlyweds?

“It serves me right, I should have done a double check myself, instead of leaning to Thea’s word that everything was good and dandy.”

“She actually said good and dandy?”

“She did, I should have known better.”

Oliver trying to look at a bright side, “Well at least Ray and his fiancé invited us to stay with them in their Mountain Hideaway.”

“They were too cheery; I hate to think that they also had something to do with our misfortune.”

“Okay, Felicity let’s not go overboard. Why would they help Thea?”

“Seriously? Have you not met your sister? She is a schemer.”

“Well…”

“I know. I know she’s your baby sister and all but I just want to whack that smirk off her face that she’s most likely sporting right now.”

He mums his lips together. He has never heard her be so fierce in her quips. Thinking about his sister he adds, “Well at least she’s dealing with my mother’s drama right now so maybe karma and all.”

That helps alleviate the scowl on Felicity’s face. “Ha, that would be sweet justice.”

“My mom’s being released before her court hearing this weekend that in itself is just amazing.” He just hears Felicity hum. “Wait! You didn’t have something to do with it?” He is looking at her intensively if she was riled up a moment ago, she now looks seemly guilty. “Felicity?”

“Listen, I may have rubbed elbows with some folks while you were playing Tarzan.”

“Really Tarzan?” If she’s going to be so dramatic, he teasingly adds, “That’ll make you my Jane.” He gets to enjoy a moment of triumph as his wife is growling at him. Serves her right. His Tarzan move saved her life if he recalls the moment as his body snatches hers and the bomb goes off but he’s just to intrigued with the tiny frame under him. Those few moments of seventh heaven. Yea, as perfect as feeling her frame and her hands on his sweaty back. He’s over used those fantasies though. Making peace that he is now a married man. Not enjoying any of the frills and perks but he is married none-the-less.

Her final flippant snort to his wordings of being his Jane has him roll his eyes at her dismissal. He needs to know what more has she pulled in the few months he was on the island. “Felicity?” If he knows one thing it is that this petite firecracker has never been afraid of him not even that time, she locked him in the bunker months ago. Before the whole reboot of his computer system. He should have seen this coming. He even went out of his way to not hurt the man.

“Listen, I…” She stops talking when they seem to be entering a driveway. “We’ll talk later about your mom. Now I just need you to be on your best behavior.”

“Really? I am not a child.”

“You pouted at the man last we saw him.”

“Well he annoyed me.”

“Oliver! Remember the bigger picture. Stellmoor has increased their piggybanks for the shares Palmer owns.”

“Fine, I’ll watch myself around him.”

“Not just Ray but his fiancé. Anna Loring, they are a packaged deal.”

“Okay, okay! Your belief in me is so low, sheesh!”

“Oh, stop that! I believe in you, always.” She gives him a stern look. “Just not when you’re in your alpha moments.”

“What?” He doesn’t get to go further as the limo is stopped and they both need to regain some normality.

* * *

After the sweet introduction and walking around the wooden estate Oliver really thickly expressing his adoration for his wife in front of Ray and Anne clearly making a show of holding his wife’s hand. Felicity pulling it from him every time their hosts look away. Her glances at him clearly saying ‘cut it out’ but he is not having any of that. Oliver knows it is childish and one of the things she expressed him not to do.

She just wants him to behave well that wasn’t in his new list he had laid out in a green notebook he’s been keeping. He’s also a part of this marriage and if she can be fine and dandy playing house with him, when he has a chance, he’ll dig at her. Have her suffer just a tad because being platonic in this relationship is killing him.

“What kind of tea is hard to swallow?” Oliver doesn’t even care to answer as he waits for the answer Ray will provide soon enough. “Reality.”

Oliver keeps following Ray’s bad jokes in-between their guy conversation and when he gets to this latest one Oliver excuses himself to use the lavatory. Pushing himself to be a gracious guest and laugh at the lame joke. “Ha, that is a different kind of tea.”

“I know right.” Ray laughs and just turns to where the ladies are talking.

Oliver happily closes the door behind him and just looks up at the ceiling. He is not going to survive this encounter if this small chit-chat is the preview. He just wants to run around the grounds maybe find a gym for some weights and spend maybe a few hours at most with these hippy people. They are going to go out and look at cheese later. Why does his life suck so bad? He sighs and goes about relieving himself.

It doesn’t help his mood as he walks back to them talking about children.

“On the topic of life-changers, have you two decided how many you’d want?”

He grabs his drink and gulps it in one secession. “Yeah, we haven't talked about it.”

“Really?” Now Ray is totally surprised. “Anna and I already choose a school once our little one will make his or her presence known.”

Anna smiling adds, “You guys really need to get on the school situation. The waiting list to some top ones are in such demand.”

Felicity showing horror, “But… but wouldn't it help to have kids first, or, I don't know, a kid?”

“Oh, it takes years to get on that list. And I'm sure kids aren't too far down the line for you two.”

Oliver keeps from glancing at Felicity because she probably has that deer in headlights look. He is not brave to weather that storm. He knows, just knows his words of comfort will not sit well with her. They are married but not really married. To him that line is making less sense every new week that is added to their marriage’s tally.

Oliver counters, “There really is a marketing demand to do this?”

Ray smirks he can tell that this couple will need to be under his and Anna’s wings for this. “We could write you a recommendation letter for our school's waiting list.”

“We aren’t trying to have kids.” Felicity blurts out. Oliver can contest to that as they’d have to do the deed to even possibly be in that running.

Anna shakes her head, “I… We know. You’re both newlyweds and working to make the company stronger, it’s not the right time but happy accidents do happen.” She just claps as she finishes saying this.

Oliver just grunts out, “Right!”

* * *

Oliver doesn’t even glance at Felicity as he just lays upon the queen size bed for the Queens, how original? He’s going to get a nap in because he’ll need to keep his sanity for things to come later. Felicity just leaves the grumpy bear alone and doesn’t need to prod him with a stick because she knows he is trying his best. She’s actually excited to see what cheese will pair well with certain wines. It all just sounds so delightful.

They are allowed a reprieve before they will all meet up and head out to the festival’s dinner that Ray and Anna had the foresight of getting Dinner tickets for all four of them.

Taking her time in the bath as she soaks away some tensions she’s had since the whole fiasco with Thea’s meddling. Oh, the girl will feel her wrath but for now she needs to keep her head in the game. Stellmoor is a lot more of a hassle that keeps sending suits to sweet talk Palmer and his bride-to-be.

Felicity steps out of the bathroom and stops to watch Oliver. Somehow the pillow he was using is on the floor as he is using his arm to comfortably sleep. His face so peaceful and it makes him look so young and handsome. She walks quiet to his side to pick up the pillow when his hand shoots out and within a moment notice her body is inflight enough before it hits the other side of the bed and he is over her with his grip around her upper torso placing pressure to her neck. She to stunned at this move but she’s heard of things like this happening to people with traumatic experiences. She doesn’t fight but with her slightly out of breath voice because he isn’t choking her, he just has it in his strong grasp.

“Oliver! Oliver wake up!” She says it one more time when he comes to and he is off of her as if she’s burned him.

“Felicity?”

“Hey, hey it fine, I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“I could have hurt you.”

“You didn’t. I’m sorry that I startled you.’

“Were you on the bed with me?” He’s freaked that she wanted to nap and was attacked by him.

“No, I went to pick up your discarded pillow. I must have triggered something from your peripheral vision and…”

“Please don’t make excuses. I could have really hurt you.”

“You didn’t.”

“We can’t share a bed. I need some air.” He is about to bolt when a knock on the door takes them from their conversation.

“Hey, sorry to disturb you two love birds.” Anna says before she can feel the thickness in the room.

Oliver looks between the two ladies before he excuses himself. “I just need to get some air.” He is then out of the room.

“I’m sorry did I disturb something?” Anna can see a light bruise form around Felicity’s neck. “Are you okay?”

Felicity sighs and is off the bed. She makes a wince as her body being slammed hard is making its presence known. “Oliver has episodes, he was asleep and I disturbed him by grabbing a pillow and I became a shadow enemy as he plucked me and well… I got to have him on me until I was able to get him to come around.”

“Does it happen a lot?”

“He’s gone through a lot. Those five years made him a survivor but with his best-friend’s death he hasn’t taken that well.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Thank you, your hospitality is enough and thank you for hosting Oliver and myself.”

“Ray and I are truly enjoying having you and Oliver here. Ray appreciates that Oliver hasn’t told him to stop with his lame jokes.”

“What makes you think Oliver would do such a thing?”

“Because I noticed Oliver killing his napkin at the last round of soon to be dad jokes.”

“I…”

“No worries, Ray can be a little much but his heart is in the right place just like your husband.” Anna gives Felicity a sincere smile.

“Can I ask why you have such faith in Oliver? This isn’t the first time you’ve mentioned admiration for my husband.”

“And you. Don’t forget yourself in all this.”

“Is it because how we are fighting to keep Queen Consolidated above water and trying our mightiest to keep that shark corporation out of QC business?”

“That is admirable.” Anna decided to change the conversation. “Maybe we should check to see if Oliver is up to going. He’ll need to dress if so.”

“Of course. I should go see to it then.”

Anna gives her a smile and walks out of her room before Felicity begins to check to see where her husband is.

* * *

Plenty of alcohol and cheese has Felicity basically on her husband’s lap as she’s now feeding him really small cubes off the latest tray.

“That one looked too yummy. Was it yummy?” She slurring her words but Oliver can understand her just fine. He didn’t love the cheese he just had but it wasn’t the worst one his had tonight. Placing another one to his lips as he has been doing in the last ten minutes of being in this scenario with Felicity, he’s about to bite into it but all of a sudden, she takes it back. She quickly eats it and moans out yum.

Ray and Anna are also enjoying the after-dinner party that has a few gatherings left that are enjoying the dancing or eating and drinking that is being provided. Oliver can’t say how many glasses of wine he’s had but it helps him keep his composure while his wife finds herself helplessly grinding against him at times. He is enjoying every moment that she’s just playing the part; he doesn’t know what feature she is playing because he's also inebriated to care.

That when its time to go. They had a service called from the event’s coordinators to take them home. Walking along the boardwalk to where they’d be picked up, they are all enjoying the crisp air that autumn is coming but not yet. Still a few more weeks of summer left.

It just takes an instant as three masked men target them. Telling them to get on the ground as the masked men point their weapons at them. Oliver has Felicity down quickly as he places his body before her and any weapon. Even drunk he can maneuver to protect and his tactical skills take over as he takes in the scene and sees that the men are a little over their heads as Oliver and everyone in his party can hear that this scene has caught the attention of other people safely tucked away and the police is being summoned. Oliver can feel that these men might try to take a hostage and he gets himself ready to be what he needs to be.

Like he thought they do try to take a hostage and Anna is their target. Her cries as she’s pulled from her fiancé is heard and Oliver waits just for the right moment when these men think they have the leverage before he makes his move. All the training the insistency his head to hone his body makes a big difference as one by one he takes them all out.

To onlookers he just looks like he’s one crazy fool but bringing these men to their knees as he makes sure to make them all unconscious before ending their struggle. He sees Anna crying in Ray’s arms as the man is looking at him with such intensity. He doesn’t have to tear away from looking at Ray and Anna to know Felicity is upon his frame and he takes hold of her. He just kisses her. There is no apprehension that kiss is something they both need.

* * *

The alarm clock they set the previous day has two bodies moaning and groaning as their still partially clothed bodies are all tangled as legs and arms are wrapped around the other. Neither can remember how and why they’re in this position. Other than their heads feeling like it might explode.

Felicity is the first to slide from his tight embrace. First time they shared a bed and she can’t fathom what they did since they left for the Cheese Festival’s Dinner. Turning to look how worse for wear Oliver is when she notices some spots on his torso have her lipstick marks. “Oh my gosh. We made out last night.”

“What? No way. I don’t remember any of it.” He’s looking at her now at he can see the hickeys on her neck at whatever she has exposed before him. “Oh shit!”

“Yea, no shit. What the hell happened?”

“Hey, don’t bark at me. It takes two to tango.” As he looking at how her lipstick marks are faded but he can see them all the same. “Its like I was a cheese sampler to you.” Near his navel there is a marking of what he assumes is her teeth. Because he knows just a few inches to the right is a shark bite. The woman bit him. He can’t recall any of it. This has to be the worst trip ever.

Felicity is at least glad they didn’t have sex because that would have been the worst first time ever. When… well if they ever get that far she wants to remember it for the rest of her life. This man will always be the one she’ll measure any future guys in her life. She catches herself. This is some morbid thinking. She is up and makes her way onto the bathroom suite, to check on the damage done last night.

They clean up and dress in complete silence they have no idea what to say. This changes things but it also changes nothing because they can’t remember anything of relevance of their make-out session.

* * *

Breakfast is awkward as Oliver and Felicity can’t even look at one another and in the midst of this Anna and Ray are including them in their conversation of how crazy last night was.

Ray being chipper, “At least all the courses of our meals were delicious.”

“Yes honey. You are absolutely right.” Anna prods Felicity, “How about the last cheeses of the night, you really showing hubby how delish he is compared to the yummiest cheese on display.”

Felicity only response, “What?”

Ray laughs, “I thought our table would be escorted out for indecent exposure.”

Oliver looks at Ray, he may not remember what happened when they came back and Felicity and him shared a bed but his mind as fuzzy as it is, he can recall diner all the way to giving statements to the police.

Felicity looks horrified. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have drunk all those delicious wines. I am a terrible guest.”

Anna and Ray burst out laughing. “I was only joking. You are a wonderful guest. The love you have for your husband is inspiring to Anna and I.”

Felicity now confused why they’d joke like that and finally able to look at Oliver he looks a little upset that they made her feel awful. His eyes meet hers and she gives him ‘please don’t ruin this’ stare hoping Oliver won’t put anything in jeopardy.

“Enough.” Oliver’s words low but the intent behind his voice clear. “My wife has made it clear for me to be a perfect gentleman so you don’t sell to our competitor who wants to basically rip apart our business. I can do the song and dance as long as it makes Felicity happy. What I won’t allow is for you to ever make her feel less than. This woman is a prodigy and I’m so lucky that she’s in my life in any capacity. If you can’t respect that then our business is concluded.” He looks at his wife, “I’m sorry, I know all this means a lot to you but you mean more than some…”

“Oliver? I…”

Oliver is up, “I’m going to pack up. Excuse me.”

As Oliver leaves the room Felicity is still frozen in her spot. She doesn’t know what to say or do. Without Queen Consolidated there is no reason to stay married. Though this brilliant, inspirational man just spoke so highly of her that she’s practically speechless.

“I think that was a perfect speech. He really does love you.”

Felicity coming out of her trance she looks at Anna, “What are you talking about?”

Ray answers for his fiancé, “I’m sorry Felicity we were just making sure how true you and Oliver were before we decided. Especially after last night at least we now know that the Arrow and his tech girl are the real deal.”

“What makes you think Oliver is anything like this Arrow guy?”

“Stellmoor has been pressuring us and it was a matter of time they took matters into their hands. This get together was for Ray and I to present you with the shares so no matter what you’d have complete control of QC.”

Ray looks at Felicity, “I’m sorry for the tease, Oliver is right seeing you embarrassed wasn’t in good humor. I’m sorry.”

“I should probably go to the room and stop him from leaving.”

Anna pulls the morning paper and hands it to Felicity. “Tell your husband he is the hero and Ray and I are very thankful.”

* * *

She knocks before she comes in and says his name, “Oliver?”

Oliver stops his pacing as he observes Felicity entering the room. “I don’t know if you want to leave with me. I know I blew it. I had one mission and…”

“I love you!” She’s across the room and just outside his embrace.

“What?”

“I said I love you.”

“I… I heard but why?”

“We got the five percent shares; they are giving it to us.” She sees his stunned face. “It was their intent all along. I also think they really like you so you’ll have to live with Ray’s lame jokes but hey you may get to like them like some pesky family members everyone seems to have.”

“Okay but I don’t know if I heard right, I think I may be drunk still because I could have sworn.”

“That I said I love you?”

He nods to those words. “Yea, that.”

“You can’t say it back to me until we get Thea back.”

“What? That crazy. There is no reason…”

“Thea pulled the ultimate scheme on us. She had Ray and Anna on it. Three masked men. I mean how diabolical do you have to be to create this 1st Annual Cheese Festival to bring a married couple to admit they love each other?” She shows him the headline of the newspaper, ‘_Wife says she loves her husband after foiling kidnapping attempt_’

“I haven’t admitted anything yet.”

“Yep, and that is an ace we have as we head home and act like nothing of real concern happened.”

“But… but that will make us suffer in the meantime.”

“You’ll just have to tell Thea when and if the time is ever right, you’ll tell me the same three words.”

“Still… I may want to say it to you.” He then catches on as a smile crosses his face. “When I do say I love you. Because I do love you. I know I love you. I love you so much. I think I can play this game with you. Keep them in the dark.”

“It will make your moment that you tell me the same three words special. In our time in our special way and no scheming family members are allowed to partake.”

“This vengeance is only beginning isn’t it?”

“Thea played us. I just like to make sure her investment in us is going to create special memories for us all.”

He looks at his wife and knows he is going to fall down the rabbit hole but he knows he’ll follow her anywhere and gosh he loves this woman even when she scares him most of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completing Oliver and Felicity from prompt: friends to lovers   
They'll hash out over a argument over the words "I love you" from part 1.   
Nothing is every simple with those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my silliness. Anyways I enjoyed the #olicitysummersizzle it was fun. Doing prompts always opens up to doing weird and hopefully exciting things. Sometimes it becomes a personal challenge to get things done by a certain time frame. Thank you for all those who have read, and entered an olicity voyage with me. Grammar is all me...sowwie! (hehe sorry!)

* * *

It’s been a crazy three days at a cheese festival as Oliver looks down to the sleeping woman beside him on the plane back to Starling. He was ready to end the working relationship between Ray Palmer and his company because of a humorless joke. When so much bottled up feelings have been slowly erupting between him and his wife.

Her walking in and telling him she loved him should have been an awe-inspiring moment but as everything has been churning in their relationship it was said out of some auto-defense and not really from her heart.

The whole thing with his sister out won everything that really meant something and somewhere in their second day of being at this festival they got into a huge fight. A fight that had them finally be true to each other.

* * *

** _From the beginning…_ **

_She knocks before she comes in and says his name, “Oliver?”_

_Oliver stops his pacing as he observes Felicity entering the room. “I don’t know if you want to leave with me. I know I blew it. I had one mission and…”_

_“I love you!” She’s across the room and just outside his embrace._

_“What?”_

_“I said I love you.”_

_“I… I heard but why?”_

_“We got the five percent shares; they are giving it to us.” She sees his stunned face. “It was their intent all along. I also think they really like you so you’ll have to live with Ray’s lame jokes but hey you may get to like them like some pesky family members everyone seems to have.”_

_“Okay but I don’t know if I heard right, I think I may be drunk still because I could have sworn.”_

_“That I said I love you?” _

_He nods to those words. “Yea, that.”_

_“You can’t say it back to me until we get Thea back.”_

_“What? That crazy. There is no reason…”_

_“Thea pulled the ultimate scheme on us. She had Ray and Anna on it. Three masked men. I mean how diabolical do you have to be to create this 1st Annual Cheese Festival to bring a married couple to admit they love each other?” She shows him the headline of the newspaper, ‘Wife says she loves her husband after foiling kidnapping attempt’_

_“I haven’t admitted anything yet.”_

_“Yep, and that is an ace as we have as we head home and act like nothing of real concern happened.”_

_“But… but that will make us suffer in the meantime.”_

_“You’ll just have to tell Thea when and if the time is ever right, you’ll tell me the same three words.”_

_“Still… I may want to say it to you.” He then catches on as a smile crosses his face. “When I do say I love you. Because I do love you. I know I love you. I love you so much. I think I can play this game with you. Keep them in the dark.”_

_“It will make your moment that you tell me the same three words special. In our time in our special way and no scheming family members are allowed to partake.”_

_“This vengeance is only beginning isn’t it?”_

_“Thea played us. I just like to make sure her investment in us is going to create special memories for us all.”_

_He looks at his wife and knows he is going to fall down the rabbit hole but he knows he’ll follow her anywhere and gosh he loves this woman even when she scares him most of all._

Oliver leaves Felicity to shower and get ready for the day as he decides to clean the air with Ray and Anna. As generous as they are being there is just so many plot holes to all this. Somehow this weekend broke Felicity’s strong determination to keep them platonic and as much as he should be ecstatic to it all somehow it just feels wrong and forced.

Maybe he is reading more into it. Her driving forces is getting back at his sister, who deserves some backlash but it wasn’t his sister who married them off. She’s the one who entangled her world with his. He needs to remind himself of this. The woman had a summer to create a false world even if it is to protect him. It makes him wonder if she’s in love with him or the perceived picture of him.

Finding the duo enjoying the scenery of the mountains Oliver takes a moment to observe them. They are comfortable in each other’s presence and it clicks that when Felicity and him aren’t trying to play up their relationship they seem to just fall into a pattern that is comfort and the feeling of safety. Felicity makes him feel safe. He doesn’t have to say or do anything but when she’s close he relaxes enough that when he realizes it, it he makes him uncomfortable.

At this moment he knows her declare of love to him just about an hour ago wasn’t real. What was real is when she told him she loved him sometime after some burglary failed attempt. Which was captured on film. How convenient. He’ll need to check up on this for some reason Felicity thinks the masked men are a part of an elaborate plan of his sister and something in his gut thinks that she’s wrong. They then enjoyed a few more cocktails that night that should have had them both out cold but instead it led to a make out session where both retain some vivid details. All this just leaves him to be disappointed in himself and them as a couple.

“It truly is a magnificent view.”

“Oliver?” Ray says first as both of them turn to their guest.

“I… Um for my earlier outburst…”

Anna raises her hand as she starts, “No, no it should be us that apologize.”

“Can I ask why you’re selling us the shares and not Stellmoor?”

Ray and Anna give each other a look before Ray speaks, “Stellmoor shouldn’t be disregarded even when you get the majority of shares. They shut down any investigation my lawyers tried to get on them. They’re dangerous.”

Oliver just states a fact he recalls from Felicity, “They are a conglomerate hell bent in destroying companies for profit.”

“True, but they have it out for your company specifically.”

“Why do you think that?”

Anna voice shaky, “Because we know some of the people that were coerced to sell or else.” That has Oliver take a moment to process. “That is why we took interest in meeting the man who fits all the bullet points of the Emerald Archer.”

“With my fiancé’s life on the line we did a little digging and well I may not be as tech savvy as Felicity, I am not shabby either.”

“Okay, I have one more question?”

“Go ahead Mr. Queen.”

“How is Thea involved in all this? The cancelled reservations, the festival, the masked men?”

Anna looks sheepish but it is her that answers, “I may have something to do with that. Thea is such a spirited character. You must have your hands full with her growing up.” She gives him a knowing smile. “She heard about the mention of heading up here and about the actual First Annual Cheese festival and got interested. We talked and well she said that you and Felicity needed an extra push.”

“Extra push?”

“That as much as you and Felicity love each other that you two really got married in a business arrangement. I can see how true that is but I also sense the love there.”

“So, you two have known?”

Ray pipes up, “Hey, we aren’t ones to throw stones at love. We respect that you two are fighting for a family company and a city that is on edge. That we want to help.”

“It’s not something I’d advise either of you of entertaining. This life is…”

“Dangerous!” They all turn to the new voice that joins them.

“Felicity? How long…”

“Something about Ray throwing stones and I’m sorry is this a secret meeting?”

Felicity hears them all say “No” but Oliver is still talking, “Just making sure you’re not misinterpreting anything.”

“Okay?”

“It seems Ray Palmer and Anna Loring want in on our vigilantism.”

“Oh!” Felicity stunned stares at them. “This life takes a lot out of you. You two have so much living to do.”

Ray scoffs, “As if either of you are old and saturating the market in heroism.”

Felicity glances at Anna to see if she’ll be the one to talk about common sense. It’s Oliver that makes the distinguished choice, “I didn’t start any of this thinking of heroism and if that is why you’re even entertaining the idea, I’m sorry but you are crazy.” Oliver shakes his head and then turns to Felicity, “Let them figure out a few things I would really like it if we also have a talk.”

* * *

“Oliver is everything okay?”

“This morning when you came into the room and said a few words did you mean them?”

She’s looking at him wondering where this line of questioning is heading. “Do you mean when I said I loved you? Or the whole Thea thing?”

“Forget Thea for a minute. This is about you and I.”

“Okay, but usually you aren’t so direct. Why all the questions?”

He sighs, it does feel like an integration of sorts but he needs answers. Real answers. “Because figuratively we have been married since May and living under the same roof for over a month.” He pauses to regard her wondering if she has anything else to add and when she’s just curiously watching him, “Pretending and this morning you just rushed in and said I love you as if it holds the same weight as you’d say good morning to a barista giving you that very much appreciated java fix.”

“So, you think I what? Lied? That I just decided to say I love you for the hell of it?”

“I didn’t say that. I said you threw it out without any prior emotion attached to it.”

She just raises her arms in clear ‘what are you talking about’ “What does that even mean?”

“It means your so up in arms about Thea that you forget that you’re married to me not her.”

Her jaw just falls for a second and then she’s utterly confused. She has no understanding how they are even arguing the fact that she said those three little words. Its Thea’s fault can’t he see that.

“And don’t you even dare tell me this is all Thea’s fault. Seeing that you may not even be privy to your own emotions but you had me this morning. You had me truly say I love you and not be direct about it. I can’t do this anymore.” He leaves her standing in total bewilderment as he storms out.

Her mind is trying to process everything that just happened. Oliver has never been one to throw around so many words but today she’s caught him yapping a storm with Ray and Anna and now telling her she has no clue how she feels about him.

The emptiness of the room hits her as she just standing there dumbfounded just the way Oliver left her minutes ago. She knows exactly how she feels for him. She even admitted it earlier to him but now she’s second guessing herself as she tries to recall leaving Ray and Anna to talk to him.

Every step to their shared room she just thinks of how conniving Thea is. How Oliver and her got scammed. Her thoughts of Thea were so overwhelming that when she saw him berating himself, she just blurted what she read on the newspaper out loud. She loves him. She actually does and now she is picturing her whole intent though his view and she needs to sit down.

Oliver Queen didn’t take lightly to a harmless tease against her when it came across to hurt her feelings. The man would throw away a business proposal for her. If that is the definition of a love declaration of a man who do anything for her. She’s one lucky gal. Oh gosh, he is right. Did she just tell the man she loves that she loves him because she wants to up one on his sister?

She needs to find him and fast. The thought that he even thinks this of her is heartbreaking.

* * *

It takes a few hours and a few words by Anna to make Felicity hold out hope as she moves from the rocker to stand on the deck as she sees Oliver running back towards the house.

“I’m just going to jump in the shower and get ready and we’ll go out and mingle with all the exotic artisan cheeses and some of their aged fragrances.” He doesn’t stop until he closes the bathroom door to get ready. Felicity following him through the huge house like a little lamb. He didn’t even spare her a glance. The time apart most definitely made things harder on her. He’s got to have his walls up and he will most likely not even entertain a glass of alcohol and file every occurrence with her tonight as indifference.

He might even get furious when she tells him that Ray and Anna have already embarked to the Festival which is a few miles away leaving them the sole occupants in this enormous dwelling. She can’t go on another hour with Oliver being so unease with her. It’s time to bare her soul. He’s right about a lot of things. He just needs to know and believe she loves him because she does. While here, using his sister in blurting it out to him the first time is wrong. Actually, bringing his sister into their relationship is just plain out rude.

She loves Thea, she’s the sister she happily never got but gets to know through Oliver. Strong willed and the life of a party. Thea will still get what is coming to her but for now she lets the younger Queen go from her mind.

She’s here with Oliver and he is amazing. He is kind, good-hearted, and hopefully a forgiving man.

Oliver steps out and in his direct line he sees Felicity sitting on the bed crossed leg. He knows there is no way about it she wants to talk he may not want to listen.

“Felicity, we should just go out finish the task of pretending how much all these festivities are enjoyable and then I’ll sleep on the floor and we call it a trip. Head home and go about our lives.”

Felicity is chewing on her lower lip as she hears him sounding dead serious. She can’t make a lousy joke about how exciting cheese and crackers and all that wine got them to making out the night before. She’s can’t out right apologize because he’ll just shrug it off. Can’t use any family members to distant the pain between them so the next step is finding what can be done so she asks him, “What can I do to make this right?”

In waiting for her to speak his hand is already messaging his temple. Though he stops doing that to seriously look at her. “Nothing, I went along with this sham its as much my fault.”

“You want a divorce?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve planned all along? Have an amicable divorce?”

“Oliver, I’m asking you what you want?”

“Does it matter? I don’t need you to fake anything. As much as I value our friendship. We don’t need to be married for that.”

“Okay, fair enough. Do you want to know what I want?”

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” She makes a groan and falls back on the bed. “Felicity?”

She sits back up on the bed and tells him, “I wouldn’t have waked up basically every morning moaning how much I missed you if I got what I wanted.”

“You see me daily; I just don’t get it.”

“You really need me to spell it out for you. I didn’t… don’t want a platonic relationship with you. Okay?”

“So, you’ve been miserable all this time?” He slowly makes his way to the bed.

“Apparently so.” She pats the bed. “I’m sorry Oliver, I really am. It started because I wanted to protect you after everything with Tommy, and your mother, and seeing how devasted you were that we couldn’t stop the last Markov Device in the Glades. I couldn’t imagine how devasted it would have been to see your family’s legacy ruined when I could help you.”

“Why would you put this all on your shoulders?”

“You were worth it. If I could just do one thing to take your pain away I would and this company employs so many other people that deserves it too so I did the logical thing, I could have asked John, but he would have had a cow. He likes you but not like that.”

He’s so close to her now that their bodies are bent to look at each other as mere inches separate them. “Now that I’m a reality. An every day figure in your life why continue?”

“Because… Because I…”

“You love me?” He sees her shake her head yes. “You Love me?”

“Yes, I do love you. I don’t know when it started or how but I just know that I’m happy when you’re in my life.”

“Happy?” He makes a hum sound. “You’re actually irritated with me more.”

“That’s because I can’t tell you.” Her eyes trying to converse to him how true it is.

“About your day?” He then continues, “But you love me?”

“Yes, God yes.”

“I love you too Felicity. So much so that I’ve been so miserable.” He hears her grumble and it just makes him move slightly closer. “So very miserable.” He leans in for a kiss. “The pain of never kissing your lips.” And after the kiss he maneuvers her to sit just over his lap. “Feel you against me.” He makes sure their bodies are touching. “Telling you how much you really mean to me hoping it would happen.”

“So, you love me?” She giggles as his hand snuggly holds her face.

“I’d love to show you but there is cheese in our future.”

“About that, Ray and Anna left without us.”

Once Oliver understands that, both his hands grip her face. “I’d like to meet Mrs. Queen now, if you don’t mind?”

“Smoak-Queen.” She can see him holding out on rolling his eyes but the seriousness returns as they kiss again. Unhurriedly, without pretense of putting on a show for anyone. Just Oliver and Felicity in this room finally consummating their love.

* * *

“Do you think it took us sharing a room for us to talk?” Her fingers idling going up and down his chest as their just laid up in bed in the middle of an afternoon. He’s content to just hear her theory as he is enjoying this. The actualization of a them. “Because we had no other place to vent our frustrations so maybe being contained in a room helped.” She’ll by-step the fact that Oliver went out running to clear his mind but he still had to come back to rest at least.

“Maybe? Or we could have grown old and been living in denial.”

“That would be a waste.”

“I agree.” He moves her to be sitting on his bare lap and she automatically wraps her arms around his neck. “I want this when we get back home.”

“Okay.” She knows she needs to let go of the hostility of getting back at her sister-in-law.

“Your thinking of a third person in our bed?”

“I… yea. Guilty.” She extracts her arms from his neck nothing good can come from this coming argument but Oliver holds her in place.

“I get it, I do. We’ll get her back but not in sabotaging us in the meanwhile.”

“But if we come back happy together, she wins.”

“Would that be so bad?”

Her mouth opens and then closes. He’s right again, _how did he become the one with the ability to calmly rationally think this through._

“Thea has been my sister her whole life. I know her well enough.” She doesn’t even bat an eyelid because of course she said her thoughts out loud. “If this means so much to you, we’ll tell her that all this has made you realize that you want to end us.”

“That would be a lie? I won’t put you through that.”

“Then what is your suggestion?”

“You’re right, I got to stop bringing a third person into our relationship. All I want is you.” Bringing her arms back around his neck as she happily kisses her husband. Her husband. Any mere straggling thought disperses with how his lips are magically making her float. This moment is theirs again.

“Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you are?” His hands still holding her backside to him. He knows if he gives her room, she’ll grind herself on him and as much as that in itself be splendid he wants to use this time to talk. Also, he loves her voice.

“On occasion.” She kisses his nose. “You say it without words.” She kisses his left cheek. “You always complement my brain.” She kisses his right cheek. “You’ve always been appreciative of my mind and you know how much stock I put in that alone.” She pecks his lips. “To be respected is truly sexy. Do you know how handsome you are?” She pecks his lips again. She doesn’t continue speaking as she seeks his lips again but this time his own react and one moment, she’s sitting nice and snug on him to having him hoover over her as their lips never depart.

“If the stares I get when I pull my shirt off is any indicator than I have a rough estimate.” She laughs its free and juvenile and he actually hasn’t heard this lightness coming from her. “Well we should probably get up and ready ourselves if the phone call we received is any indicator.” Hearing her whine is music to his ears.

* * *

Ray sighing as he walks Oliver out. Ray extends out his arm for a handshake and Oliver glances down at the hand as he takes it. “Can’t believe how time just flew by.”

Oliver actually snickers at that. What started out as a grave invitation of boredom has turned out to becoming an interesting span of actually liking the man before him. He still keeps his sight on his wife who is happily animatedly talking to what seems like a new best friend. He knows they will keep in touch. “I guess it’s a good thing none of us is lactose intolerant. Though I need to add more reps to my workout after these last few days.”

Ray pats Oliver in the shoulder, “Come on you must burn off mega calories in jumping around buildings and chasing baddies all the time?”

“Ray, there is a magic word in here?”

“There is?”

“Moderation, look it up and lay off the cheese doodles.” Oliver winks as he then holds out his arm for Felicity to take hold of as she steps onto the only step on the walkway. “Thank you both for the hospitality.”

Anna smiles as she steps forward once Felicity is situated in the vehicle to give him a hug. “Thank you. We had a lovely time also.” He then enters the waiting limo and they leave the cute hidden mountain hideaway in a small lovely town.

When they get to the airport Felicity stops plotting against Thea as she just takes in Oliver’s teasing smile. “What? You said I could plot in the limo ride.”

“Hmmm. I did, it’s just so intense in how much effort your placing in all this.”

All her plans deflate as Oliver kindly reminds her of what she’s forgotten she now has to deal with the original Mrs. Queen. That when the plane takes off, she just yawns tiredly. Taking pity, he has her lean up against him so she can nap. She’s is going to need her strength because the next chapter of their lives is about to begin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter you can estimate what will be going down in the last part. All the characters from Part 1-4 will guest star one way or another. Scheming will happen. Feelings may get hurt but at the end there will be a resolution because summer fun is coming to an end. Hello Pumpkins!
> 
> As always thank you for reading/commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> They're should be one more part to conclude this series. Part 5 is coming!!!


End file.
